Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie
Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie (also known as Oggy et les Cafards, Le Film in French) is a movie that premiered on August 7, 2013 in France. Synopsis Ever since the world was born, two forces have been locked in perpetual battle. Their struggle is so Manichean, so ferocious, so Herculean that it makes the clash between good and evil look like a game of checkers! This ancestral duel is so ancient and so merciless that it can only be, Oggy against the Cockroaches! Plot Millions of years later when the world was made there was a village with lots of cats. In the meantime, Oggy Magnon was playing a flute'' ''and a drum when suddenly, he saw fire in the hands of the village chief. He was afraid of fire due to this: When he was young and a storm struck out burning a tree, he got burned, causing him to cry. Poor him... I wish he was never afraid of fire. Where was I now? Ah, yes. When the roaches started taking the fire, Joey sneezed. No one knows why so. The Village chief was really angry on the wrong excuse he did. Jack came along to the other side of the walls. In the meantime, Oggy was just taking a bath in a pool until a swarm of pirhanas attacked him. Even on the way, the Magnon looked at a flower. It almost, I guess bit him, but Dee Dee ate it all up. When the reached the walls, they chose whao had to go by playing a game. Oggy lost against Jack, so he had to go restore the fire. But the cockroaches screw everything up, making themselves and the Magnon fall. In the other side of the wall lived Bob and his servants. The servants tied the cat up, bringing it to Bob. Olivia saved Oggy in time. Then it was no one but him... and Olivia! When she greeted him, Oggy screamed as if he were in trouble, and then he was unconsious. When he woke up, he found out that he was in Olivia's flowerhouse aka hideout from the trollish enemies. She had also put leaves to recover Oggy's feet. In that time, Olivia left him for a few minutes to something, then he fell fast asleep. In his dream he was walking for a few seconds, wondering where he could be. The he paused. He saw Olivia for a few moments and then he woke up. The roaches were the only reason to wake him up, so he tried to hit them until Olivia returned. He threw his weapon away. The scene was switched to the two cats walking. Oggy saw a flower which once, I guess, bit him. Or something. "Don't be silly, it's harmless." Olivia must have said this to Oggy when he was afraid of the flower. When the two were looking at the beautiful sunset, it was like that they became friends. The reason I think they became friends for their lives is this, when they were looking the sunset, they entwined their tails. In the meantime, Jack had also found the two which then resulted in a major problem for these guys. The cockroaches had told Bob that they have been to Olivia's flowerhouse and they know the location. For this, they kidnapped Jack and Olivia. What, about Oggy? Well, he was out to occupy himself. When he found out that the two were missing, he cried, then started finding them. Olivia told Oggy Magnon that the only way to free them is to use fire. But he told the female cat that he was afraid of fire. So she raised the stakes. If he would save the two using fire, she would give the Magnon a kiss. Oggy starts daydreaming of what would happen if he had saved her, going back to the village. "Oh, you are such a brave person! Thank you! (Kisses him)". Of course, this is what I think. Then he accepted the deal. So Oggy Magnon found those stones and built the fire. He had saved Jack and Olivia, but she forgot to give or faked that she would give a kiss to Oggy. When the two males were escaping, the female refused to come. Then Oggy told Olivia that her flowerhouse was burned down to ashes, so she came. Back at the village, Joey was the chief for a few minutes until he sneezed again! The chief said that how would they get fire again. Oggy had just the thing. Rocks! He used those rocks to recover the village fire, and the chief made the Magnon and Olivia kiss each other. At this cost, the young Oggy Magnon became the next chief of the village. A few centuries later there was a kingdom that was looking good. Trumpets were being blown and so there lived a Prince named Oggy. The Prince never met someone who could actually be capable of becoming a princess. The King (Prince Oggy's father) said him to ride a horse, fight a dragon, and raid the enemy's kingdom. But the prince replied negatively about those things. He said he would fail doing all that stuff. When the princess audition started, no lady became the next princess. But guys, seriously, where the heck did the Mona Lisa come from?! Anyways, lets continue. The prince and the leader of the soldiers, Jack, came alongside with him. If they would hunt animals they would get money. But they did not know that there was someone living in this forest. Prince Oggy wanted to take the butterfly. Jack was hunting for dangerous animals for a big loot. A shadowlike appeared, disappearing the wild boar and the second animal. The third animal was almost gotten when a person kicked the soldier leader. When they were fighting it was revealed that the guardian was Olivia. She called the animals to punish Jack, but the prince had finally found a perfect match! But she was not happy because the young prince had captured the butterfly he was trying to capture. Then he let the butterfly go. She then became happy of what Oggy did. Olivia told the prince that he would be a nicer man if he had carried her to her own house. And so he did. More animals punished Jack, but Oggy liked the place! It was like a dream come true. Olivia gave the prince a piece of cloth so that he would not forget her. When he came back to the castle he told his father and his mother that he had finally found a perfect match! The King and the Queen were very happy on his son. That he had found Olivia as the match. But something was not right. An evil knight named Joey and his companions, Dee Dee and Marky, had devastated an evil plan to break their love between the young prince and the forest guardian, Olivia. Oggy did not notice this at all! The guardian was captured and it was up to Oggy and Jack to save her once and for all. Bob was with the evil roaches, guarding the evil castle. Oggy and Jack got in and rescued the guardian. When the prince and Olivia met again, they were going round and round. Using the curtain ropes was a brilliant idea to get out, but the cockroaches exploded the bridge to the castle and outside. Then the guardian called the birds to carry them to the other side. The guardian even told the young prince not to hit the evil insects even if she was captured by them. They were almost pronounced prince and princess when Oggy had to fight Joey again. But the prince won, and they lived happily ever after. (Note: Oggy had a statue outside with the first Oggy.) It was the time of new year 1900. Lady Olivia closed her shop and went out. Dee Dee and Marky assualted the shop, getting Big Ben tower key. Mastermind criminal Joey took the key from them. This was not going to be good... So there was this apartment (possibly) with two people living together. Meet Jack Holmes and the Incredible Oggy Watson! So Watson was preparing their breakfast until seeing a big balloon distracted him. The pepper was wasted. He cleaned out the pepper and he saw his own handprint! How clever. Jack destroyed the pepper and they were both sneezing out. Lady Olivia rang the doorbell. Oggy was a little shy to meet her, but nevertheless, Jack was only a tiny bit shy. She told that what happened and they both were a little confuse who could do such a thing. ( I need to think what happened next ) Characters All parts *Oggy *Joey *Marky *Dee Dee *Jack *Bob *Olivia (doesn't appear in part 4 (Oggy-Wan Kenoggy)) Exclusive to part 1 (Oggy Magnon) *Village Chief (possibly Oggy's grandfather) Exclusive to part 2 (Prince Oggy) *Oggy the 1st *Unnamed queen *Animals Exclusive to part 3 (The Incredible Oggy Watson) *Policemen *Unnamed insect-like creature *Queen Victoria Gallery images77jh.jpg images (7)4645654.jpg images (2)654654654654.jpg images (1)4534534.jpg images (6)46456546.jpg 968957_505372142850815_866789312_n.jpg Fattening Jack Up.jpg OGGY and The COCKROACHES Movie Fire.jpg images (8).jpg Oggy and the cockroaches the movie pic 2 by nadaazahra-d6fg92x.png Prince Oggy about to plummet.jpg Bewildered Prince Oggy.jpg Dee Dee and Marky Arm Wrestling.jpg images (4)546546546.jpg images (3)654654654654.jpg 10475 505362619518434 338587208 n.jpg 936227_507661655955197_596467259_n.jpg Crowd gasp film.jpeg 431831_504129132975116_373280752_n.jpg Steampunk London.jpg Marky thinks.png|Pondering Marky Payback.png Plotting roaches.png More plotting.png Evil smile.jpg 390955 505362629518433 605672566 n.jpg Literal Fish and Chips.jpg Photographic Evidence.jpg Arrested Roaches.jpg Tower Bridge.jpg New Year's Eve.jpg Diabolical Joey.png Oggy the Droid.jpg Jack Solo.jpg images (5)6456546.jpg Bandicam 2015-12-09 21-34-57-850.png|Deleted scene. Trailers OGGY ET LES CAFARDS - teaser Cromagnon|First Teaser OGGY ET LES CAFARDS - teaser Sherlock|Second Teaser OGGY ET LES CAFARDS - teaser Il était une fois|Third Teaser Oggy et les cafards, Le Film - Bande-annonce|French Trailer Oggy and the Cockroaches - Oggy The Movie Trailer Full Video in HD|English Trailer OGGY ET LES CAFARDS le Film. Plus Grand, Plus Drôle, Plus Excessif !|Behind the Scenes OGGY AND THE COCKROACHES THE MOVIE - BEHIND THE MUSIC|Behind the Music Entretien avec Marc du Pontavice (Français)|Interview with Marc du Pontavice Videos Oggy_and_the_Cockroaches_-_Oggy_The_Movie_-_Full_Extract_in_HD|A full extract of the fourth part of the film. Trivia *There are three deleted scenes to be found in the home release: #Prince Oggy pursues the roaches through his castle as they have stolen part of his fur. #Bob AKA makes Jack AKA surrender. #Oggy, Jack and Bob have a meeting with right before the . *The cockroaches (or at least their Victorian incarnations) are revealed to be or Central American Giant Cave Cockroaches. Errors *When Oggy Magnon and Olivia entwine their tails, they partially switch colours with each others'. *During the cave dogs' dance, Joey's eyes occasionally switch colours. *When Jack Holmes is first seen reading the newspaper, it's in English. When Oggy walk by with the pepper, though, it's become French. *In the deleted scene entitled "Vercingetorix", Joey's right eye becomes yellow when he and the other two are being pursued by Oggy. References *http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oggy_et_les_Cafards,_le_film *http://www.filmsdistribution.com/fd_film.php?id_film=493 *http://www.movieinsider.com/m10370/oggy-and-the-cockroaches/ *http://www.allocine.fr/film/fichefilm_gen_cfilm=217271.html *http://www.xilam.com/portfolio/oggy-and-the-cockroaches-the-movie/?lang=en Category:Series Category:Oggy's happy ending Category:Jack's happy ending